


Nice to meet you too?

by milkcartontobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Original Character(s), Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcartontobio/pseuds/milkcartontobio
Summary: Sakuatsu first meet but it’s Atsumu trying to hide from his ex except there’s no place to hide so he grabs a random stranger who is luckily alone + really cute (double win) and kisses said stranger on the mouthInspired by this tweet by inrizaki on Twitter
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Atsumu is having a good morning. He really is. He gets up early, before his morning class for once, with enough time to grab a coffee on the way to his lecture. The thought of coffee is already making him excited.

He switches the sweater he wore to bed out for a new tan one and shrugs on a jacket over top. After a quick debate he goes for a pair of black jeans instead of a different pair of sweats. He’d rather look good just in case they’re any hot guys he hasn’t noticed in this class he barely goes to. Teeth brushed and hair combed he grabs his wallet and remembers to lock his door before heading in the direction of his favorite cafe.

There are many early risers. A few people are focused on their phones and walking leisurely. A few, Atsumu notices, look like they’ve been up for hours as they walk at a brisk pace coffee in hand. He catches a glimpse of the morning paper in a stranger’s hands in passing but while looking back he notices something else. 

Azumi.

Akane Azumi. His last (and only) girlfriend in high school back when he tried to convince himself he actually liked girls. His last and only girlfriend who might be kind of crazy and probably still mad at him for ending it badly and she is heading his way. 

He has to think fast. 

It’s crowded but not enough that she probably didn’t notice him already. He knew he should have changed his hair from this stupid blonde color by now. Maybe he would have a better chance of blending in.

Atsumu has to focus.

The cafe is still a block down across the next intersection. Maybe if he walks faster he can avoid her without seeming suspicious and duck into the cafe. 

That’s his best shot. He walks faster and tries to weave his way through people a little off to the side and cut ahead. Walking quickly now, he keeps his eyes ahead looking at the crosswalk. The crossing symbol hasn’t changed yet and still shows a blinking red hand sign. 

Shit. He hears his name.

“Atsumu, hey!”

He keeps walking. The light changes and he all but sprints across the street, nearly slamming into someone with their coffee. He’s not going to make it to  
The cafe. 

“Atsumu, don’t think I don’t see you! I know you can hear me!”

There’s no where to go and he’s not going to make it to the cafe so he does the first thing he thinks of. He taps the stranger in front of him on the shoulder, turns him around and kisses him right on the mouth.

Adrenaline pumping through him, and having to crane his neck up a little to properly slot his lips against the man’s make all thoughts in his brain vanish for a moment. 

It’s an awkward moment too long before Atsumu realizes what the fuck he just did and he pulls away with a blush rising on his cheeks. His eyes scan around them quickly and don’t see Azumi. 

Atsumu grabs a ten out of his pocket, blurts out “Sorry ‘bout that!” and slaps it into the stranger’s palm. He ventures a look at the shocked mans face (and realizes that he is hot af) and decides he better turn around, hightail it out of there, run back to his dorm, forget about his morning class and die in peace. 

This panic only lasts a split second though because his hand is being grabbed. 

Atsumu is whirled around and is once again looking up at the hot stranger. A strong hand grabs his face and their lips meet for a second time that day. This time no less surprising. 

This kiss lasts a bit longer as the man’s other hand slides into his back pocket and Atsumu takes a minute to internally freak out about what is going on.

Kiss over and Atsumu no less confused the only answer he gets is a “Nice to meet you” from this hot stranger before he’s left stranded on the sidewalk, 10 dollars in his back pocket, and completely lusting and confused over a man he just met.

Nice to meet you too...? He thinks before he heads into the cafe and realizes that he has no way of contacting or seeing that man ever again.

Fuck.


	2. Roommates and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu can’t stop thinking about that stranger he kissed. 
> 
> Not knowing what to do, he goes to his roommate Shoyo for help.

It’s been one week. 

One week since he’s seen that beautiful man and Atsumu can’t stop playing over the situation in his mind. Sometimes he’s embarrassed. Sometimes a little too excited but every time he thinks about it he just knows he has to find that man somehow and get his number. He’s tried going back to the cafe a few times as well as asking his roommate what to do about it.

God knows his roommate Shoyo is tired of hearing about it.

He couldn’t believe what Atsumu had done when he first heard.

“You did WHAT???”

“I had to, Sho, I wasn’t going to make it to the cafe! What was I supposed to do??”

“Oh I don’t know maybe turn around and say “Hi long time no see” maybe don’t KISS A COMPLETE STRANGER AND FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM on the spot” but it’s none of his business he adds.

Shoyo was right it’s not any of his business. It’s still not any of his business the second time or the third or hundredth time Atsumu tells him about it nitpicking for details every recant of the story. 

It’s been a week and Shoyo was tired. Maybe that’s why he invited Atsumu out to his Volleyball team party. 

“C’mon Tsumu, you need to get over this guy you will never meet again and loosen up a little. Maybe even get laid and realize it wasn’t that big of a deal. You can’t keep revisiting that coffee shop forever.” 

He rolls his eyes at the last part.

Atsumu agrees to go to Sho’s team party if only to see a couple of the guys he used to play with in high school that Sho promises will come.

The party is on Friday. It’s Wednesday and despite this beautiful stranger taking up his thoughts Atsumu tries to shove these away and focus on his lectures and thinking about meeting someone new or at least visiting a couple of his old teammates at the party. 

Friday morning (well closer to noon actually) Atsumu wakes up and hops in the shower buzzing with a little excitement about tonight. It had been a while since he had been out with all the studying he’s been doing for an upcoming test. He’s grateful Sho invited him out despite how he will probably get ditched halfway through the evening while Sho latches onto his awkward milk loving boyfriend.

Rubbing shampoo through his hair, he relaxes.

There are no classes scheduled for today so Atsumu pops a pot of boiling water on the stove to make some ramen in preparation for catching up on a few episodes of the drama he’s watching. 

Some good ramen and watching Lee Joongi on screen, he’s not going to think about the hot stranger today. 

Not today.

Today it’s just him, his drama and the party later. It’s gonna be a perfect relaxing day.

A few hours later Shoyo comes home excited as ever and they fuss about until right before they have to go choosing outfits. 

Atsumu’s bed is covered in clothes when he finally emerges from his room wearing some grey washed denim jeans, doc martens, and a blue button down. Shoyo gives him a satisfied grin wearing something Atsumu can’t even decide is considered an outfit. Kageyama is getting lucky tonight he supposes.

Seeing his roommate’s more risqué choice in clothing he heads back into his room to add a bit of eyeliner and some earrings before Shoyo is telling him to hurry up and get out the door.

They arrive at Shoyo’s teammate’s house just a few minutes late to the party. Bokuto, the host, doesn’t seem to mind and quite a few people seem to be there already.   
Atsumu was right. After hitting the fridge to get some drinks, Shoyo has already disappeared from his side. 

Great.

With his beer in hand he heads over to the first familiar face he sees and begins a long overdue catch up with his old teammate, and brother’s boyfriend Suna. 

His brother went to a different university so they don’t have time to catch up very often but he isn’t surprised to see Suna’s face among all these volleyball players. He is however surprised to see that Samu isn’t glued to his side. 

“Oh don’t worry, we didn’t fight or anything, he just went to pick up one of our teammates since it was on the way, so I came first straight from my evening lecture.”

That will be nice. Seeing his brother after a while, even though he wouldn’t straight up say that to his face. How like him to be late Atsumu thinks. 

It’s easy talk with Suna and another half hour passes before he hears the door open and shouts.

“Samu!” He hears and so he makes his way over to greet his brother. He takes a swig of his beer about to make a lame joke about his brother being late before his body forgets how to function and he chokes on his drink.

Next to his brother is the man who he kissed a week ago. The man who has been occupying his mind every minute of the day for the last 7 days. 

The man now making concerned eye contact with him as he continues choking on beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2! I intended to make this a one shot but I’m enjoying this so...
> 
> Let’s be friends! Also please comment I will enjoy reading them ❤️


	3. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu discovers that the “stranger” he kissed is at the party and also on Shoyo’s team.

Face getting redder by the second Atsumu turns quickly and runs to the bathroom before he can make an even bigger fool of himself. 

He makes it to what he thinks is the bathroom but he hears lewd sounds and...is that the host he met earlier?   
“Akkashi, yes you’re so good for me.” 

God Atsumu doesn’t need to hear a second more of that. He turns on his heel and tries to find another bathroom or somewhere he can hide for the time being. 

He opens a door and sees Shoyo. Perfect! They can go home. 

“Sho, c’mon I wanna go.” He says and he walks up to him on the bed. Sho looks flushed and before he says anything Atsumu turns and sees an embarrassed kageyama coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

Fuck this shit Atsumu thinks as he stomps out of the room. What’s with everyone hooking up so quickly tonight? 

He needs another beer.

He heads back down the stairs and pushes his way through a few athletes towards the fridge. He grabs another beer pops the cap off and turns again to look for a seat hopefully.

Instead he slams into someone’s chest. His chest. Of course. Atsumu doesn’t know what to do. He looks up at the beautiful sexy (solid chest too might he add) stranger and feels a flush already rising on his neck. 

“Hello stranger. Gonna try to kiss me again?” 

Now Atsumu is completely red and can’t help the small choked noise that leaves his lips.

“Uhh, uh- I ummm...”

The beautiful man leans in and Atsumu thinks they might kiss again before he feels himself being dragged back upstairs. Brain fuzzy and not believing what’s happening he follows this man into an empty bedroom.

The two of them sit on the bed. Atsumu feels like he is on fire from how much he is blushing by now. 

“Listen about befor-“

The man interrupts, 

“Sorry I dragged you up here. I hate crowds honestly. My name is Sakusa by the way but seeing as we already passed first base you can call me Kiyoomi if you want.”

His brain isn’t processing anything at this point. Atsumu is in a bedroom alone with the man of his dreams (literally for the past week) and he knows his name now and he isn’t dreaming. 

“My name is Atsumu and I can explain.”


	4. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu finally gets to talk to the stranger again and maybe they kiss again maybe they don’t...

Atsumu spends the next hour explaining every small detail about his relationship in highschool and realizing he was gay and maybe going into a little bit too much detail about how exactly he ended up kissing Kiyoomi on the street that day.

Kiyoomi gets comfortable, takes Atsumu’s beer from him and lays back on the bed patiently listening to Atsumu’s recant of events.

Atsumu finishes and let’s out a breath he seemed to be holding in as he carefully lays back on the bed too.

Now it’s his turn to listen as Kiyoomi tells him how he just wanted to get coffee that day and was surprised when he was turned around by Atsumu. He tells him how his cute blush and attempt at paying him for the trouble was enough to dive in for another kiss before he walked off with his coffee. 

This makes Atsumu blush even more. 

Kiyoomi also tells him how he thought it was “Osamu-San” at first glance before realizing Atsumu was much cuter and flustered and definitely not Osamu, that that’s why he didn’t give Atsumu his number because he knows his brother and felt certain they would run into each other again sometime. 

Atsumu is floating. The buzz from the beer making him a little giggly and daring in Kiyoomi’s presence he begins to tell him all the dreams he had in the last week and how he went back to the coffee shop. He even lets the new found nickname “Omi-kun” slip out of his mouth in between giggles. 

It’s Kiyoomi’s turn to blush. 

It’s so easy for them to talk. They talk about Volleyball and argue about the best position. They talk about Kiyoomi’s pretty moles and Atsumu’s shy personality despite Atsumu swearing that he is usually outgoing. They joke about Samu and eventually Atsumu’s “piss colored hair” as Kiyoomi so nicely puts it before Atsumu suddenly halts the conversation and loops back around to the topic of his brother.

“Wait Omi... you said that at first I thought I was Samu. I get it because we have the same face n’ all but you said I was cute... do you think my brother is hot????”

Kiyoomi quickly de-escalates, “No I promise I don’t find your brother attractive. He’s not my type and I’ve seen him sucking his boyfriend’s face too many times by accident and I can’t get that disgusting image out of my head already.” 

Atsumu feels relieved and bold. The small amount of alcohol has worn off already but that doesn’t stop him from prying Kiyoomi further.

“So you’re saying you don’t find Samu attractive...”

“Yes Atsumu that’s what I’m saying.”

“But you somehow find me cute?” Atsumu is toying with him.

“Yes Atsumu that’s what I said. I don’t have to repeat it again.” Kiyoomi says feigning annoyance.

Atsumu rolls closer to Kiyoomi and leans in a bit close for two people who only formally met two hours ago.

“Prove it” 

Kiyoomi closes the rest of the distance but right before their lips meet again for the third time ever he whispers so quietly in Atsumu’s ear  
“it really was nice to meet you Tsumu.” 

And then Kiyoomi takes Atsumu’s bottom lip between his own and molds their mouths together slowly.

They spend the rest of the night with the door locked proving how happy they were to meet and maybe planning their first date and cuddling after. But Kiyoomi would deny it if asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is my first fic EVER and I love sakuatsu so much. They live in my head rent free. 
> 
> Did you like it? Please let me know in the comments or drop a kudo:)
> 
> Requests are welcome too!
> 
> Anyway this was supposed to be a one shot but I couldn’t help it I’m soft for them  
> ❤️
> 
> Thanks again let’s be friends?  
> My Twitter is milkcartontobio ~


End file.
